Godzilla (Original)
|-|Original= Summary Once a peaceful dinosaur, Godzilla changed when humanity detonated atomic bombs as a test near his habitat, irradiating and disfiguring him immensely but also granting him incredible abilities as a result. In agony over the incident, Godzilla has left his home to take vengeance upon humanity for what they did to him. With the JSDF using the best of their resources to halt him, they are powerless in the face of the atomic beast and his wrath. All other options exhausted, Doctor Daisuke Serizawa is left with a dilemma to use his newfound discovery, the Oxygen Destroyer, to kill Godzilla for good. Serizawa reluctantly agrees and sacrifices his life to stop the beast, killing both himself and the monster. It would seem the monster has been stopped but there may yet be more Godzillas soon to be on the loose if humanity continues to test atomic weapons. Powers and Stats Name: Godzilla, Gojira, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla (1954) Gender: Male Age: At least 200 million years old, likely higher (speculated by Dr. Yamane to be from the Jurassic Age) Classification: Kaiju, irradiated prehistoric amphibious reptile Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, energy projection & manipulation, regeneration (at least mid-low), immortality (type 1), radioactivity, Atomic Breath Weaknesses: Oxygen Destroyer Resistances: Heat manipulation, radiation and electricity Aleph: 0 Firepower: Large Building level physically (collapsed buildings by just walking into them), City level via Atomic Breath (Capable of causing this much damage) Durability: City level (tanked 50 kiloVolts of electricity with no damage whatsoever; invulnerable to tanks, missiles, bullets, bombs, and conventional military firepower in general; Godzilla was swimming in a section of the ocean he was boiling with his Vapor Breath) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class K to Class M by virtue of sheer size (50 meters tall and weighs 20,000 metric tons) Striking Strength: Class GJ Range: Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters with Atomic Ray Speed: At least Superhuman by virtue of sheer size, possibly higher while swimming, Unknown, possibly Subsonic to Supersonic reactions (nearly struck down several F86F Saber Jets, which can fly at Mach 0.89, while in mid-flight), Light Speed attack speed (ionized radiation particles travel at 300,000 km/s, roughly the speed of light) Stamina: High Precision: High Intelligence: Average (has enough cognitive thought to know that humanity injured his family, destroyed his natural habitat and irradiated him, answering with destroying the closest human outpost (Japan) in revenge) Equipment: None notable Techniques: * Atomic Breath: Godzilla fires a stream of radioactive energy from his mouth that incinerates or outright vaporizes other targets. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable |-|Millennium= Summary After the 1954 disaster, it was presumed that Godzilla had died in the incident but no such thing took place. Instead, Godzilla had been making spurious attacks over the years on the new capital of Osaka. While locked in combat with the JSDF, a Meganula swarm is unleashed and attacking many people all around Japan, eventually taking that attack to Godzilla himself. While Godzilla fights the Meganula swarm and their queen, Megaguirus, the JSDF are creating a new weapon to fire a black hole to kill Godzilla once and for all. Powers and Stats Name: Godzilla, Gojira, King of the Monsters Name: Godzilla, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 200 million years old, likely higher (speculated by Dr. Yamane to be from the Jurassic Age) Classification: Kaiju, irradiated prehistoric amphibious reptile Abilities: '''Superhuman capabilities, radiation manipulation, regeneration (mid-low), immortality (Type 1), melee mastery, self-sustenance (types 1 & 2; can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), enhanced senses, stealth mastery, energy projection, absorption & manipulation '''Weaknesses: None notable Resistances: '''Black holes (was hit by a miniature black hole capable to absorb even light waves; later it was revealed by the human characters that he escaped from the black hole; the black hole was so powerful that it was shown and stated to have distorted time and space, ripping open a worm hole in the fabric of the universe) and electricity manipulation (Megaguirus Godzilla withstood enough electricity to light a city in the canon 1954 film) '''Aleph: 0 Firepower: Mountain level (boiled a large portion of the ocean with his natural body heat) Durability: Mountain level Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class K, likely Class M Striking Strength: Class PJ Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Speed: Superhuman '''movement speed, '''Light Speed attack & reaction speed (ionized radiation particles travel at 300,000 km/s, roughly the speed of light) Stamina: High Precision: High Intelligence: Average (used strategy and learning to a degree during his battle with Megaguirus when he was unable to defeat her through sheer brute force alone; gradually learned and memorized Megaguirus' attack patterns, allowing him to exploit openings when they arose which is what allowed Godzilla to overcome the much faster and more agile Megaguirus) Equipment: None notable Techniques: * Atomic Breath: Godzilla fires a stream of radioactive energy from his mouth that incinerates or outright vaporizes other targets. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable |-|GMK= Summary After having been slain back in 1954, Godzilla's corpse would be stirred and revive when the souls of millions of innocent people killed by the Japanese during WWII revived his dead body. Now making another strike on Japan, Godzilla is hellbent on punishing the nation of Japan for forgetting their atrocities in the war, possibly going on to destroy the entire human race in his rampage. Opposed by the JSDF and the three Guardian Spirits of Japan, Baragon, Mothra and King Ghidorah, Godzilla's rampage posed a threat to Japan and beyond. Powers and Stats Name: Godzilla, Gojira, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 200 million years old, likely higher Classification: Kaiju, irradiated prehistoric amphibious reptile, vessel for the souls of those killed by Japan in WWII Abilities: '''Superhuman capabilities, radiation manipulation, regeneration (low-mid; high-mid the time for this is unknown), immortality (types 1, 3 & 7; GMK Godzilla is essentially a dead body possessed by millions of souls), reactive evolution (after being stuck multiple times by King Ghidorah's electrical attacks, Godzilla adapted to absorb the energy. Godzilla then uses the energy to launch a powered up version of his atomic breath), gravity manipulation (via the Gravitational Atomic Breath, Godzilla absorbed energy from King Ghidorah's gravity beams into his dorsal plates and combined it with his atomic breath), soul manipulation (able to absorb souls and use them to prolong his life), melee mastery, self-sustenance (types 1 & 2; can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), enhanced senses, stealth mastery, energy projection & manipulation, resurrection (though it is not combat applicable) '''Weaknesses: Puncturing his organs will cause his atomic breath to leak out which will eventually destroy his body, however Godzilla was not truly killed, as his disembodied heart continued to beat on the sea floor Resistances: Possession (resisted The spirits of all three Guardian Monsters entered into his body) Firepower: Town level (Atomic Breath is this powerful; vaporized GMK Mothra; created a mushroom cloud with his initial atomic ray) Durability: Town level (took an explosion that destroyed an entire docks region and received only a car-sized hole in his epidermis) Lifting Strength: Class M (lifted and threw King Ghidorah a good distance; can easily toss around kaiju weighing tens of thousands of tons) Striking Strength: Class TJ Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Speed: Superhuman movement speed, Light Speed attack & reaction speed (ionized radiation particles travel at 300,000 km/s, roughly the speed of light) Stamina: Limitless due to his nature as a spirit of vengeance Equipment: None notable Intelligence: '''Average (seeks nothing except for the complete and utter destruction of Japan and all of its people as punishment for all of the deaths and atrocities caused by the Japanese military during World War II; actively sought out individual humans and attempted to kill them, as shown when he spotted a crowd of civilians and blasted them with his atomic breath) '''Techniques: *'Atomic Breath:' Godzilla fires a stream of radioactive energy from his mouth that incinerates or outright vaporizes other targets. **'Gravitational Atomic Breath:' A variation of the Atomic Breath, Godzilla obtains this ability after absorbing energy from King Ghidorah’s gravity beams into his dorsal plates and combines it with his Atomic Breath which emits a more potent beam wrapped in a yellow electrical spiral. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju